theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Faragonda
Faragonda is the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, of which she was once a student herself. She played a major role in helping Bloom to discover her past and her true powers. Faragonda was also a member of the Company of Light. Info Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students, but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches Convergence to the fairies of Alfea. Her relationship with Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, is a strange mixture of true friendship and slight rivalry. In Season 3, it is revealed that this odd relationship is because they and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain had worked together as part of the Company of Light to help defend the planet of Domino from the Ancestral Witches and Valtor. However, Faragonda was not present during the final battle with the Witches as all the magical strength of most of the members of the Company had been exhausted, which is why she was not able to tell Bloom exactly what happened to her parents. Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino (also members of the Company of Light), and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. She also has a strong connection with each of the Winx girls, for example, by stating that she was very proud of Flora when she healed the Flower of Life in Pixie Village. Faragonda is one of the three points of magic, the other two being Griffin and Saladin. In Winx Club Faragonda was once friends with Griffin. She was a witch like Griffin yet she later became a hybrid fairy (similar to Mirta). Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were part of the Company of Light that protected Domino along with Oritel and Marion, Bloom's parents. However the Company was dissolved when the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino. Faragonda then became the Headmistress of Alfea. Faragonda is first seen giving an speech to the new fairies of Alfea, including Winx. After the Winx came back from their visit in Magix, she and Griselda had been realized that Bloom had not told who she really is. After telling them she was from Earth, Faragonda and Griselda were left wondering if Bloom really was an Earth fairy, since they all disappeared long time ago. Later on, when the Winx were caught while sneaking inside Cloud Tower in order to get Stella's ring back from the Trix, she grounded them all and limited their powers. While everyone except Winx, who were left to clean up the school, were gone, the Trix broke into Alfea in order to find Dragon Flame. They headed to Faragonda's office, where the Winx and Specialists ambushed them, though before battle would have triggered, Faragonda appeared and sent the Trix back to Cloud Tower with letter for Griffin about their doings, much more her annoyance. She was also seen in Miss Magix contest, sitting on one of the front seats. After Bloom left Alfea and then returned after short time, having lost her Dragon Flame powers to the Trix, Faragonda was told about this and also about Trix's being successors of three Ancestral Witches. Faragonda realized that the Trix would plan an attack against the Magic Dimension. She was informed that the Trix had been taken over the Cloud Tower and that Griffin was prisoned inside its dungeons. Later after trying to receive Dragon Flame back from the Trix, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to Domino, where Bloom would regain her powers. However, this did not happen and Red Fountain falled. Alfea was only school left for the Trix to conquer and since their first wave of attacks failed, they themselves decided to participate the battle. Faragonda did not lost the hope on Bloom, who regained her powers and defeated the Trix. After this, Faragonda along with other teachers were relaxing on one of the tables in party. Faragonda is seen as an extremely maternal and accepting figure when Bloom is finally admitted into Alfea. Her kindly nature allows people to take to her and she is generally brave enough to sacrifice herself for the sake of the students. Towards the conclusion of this season, she manages to round the fairies up to protect the school and even initiates a special shield to protect it from the Trix. Season 2 As new year begin in Alfea, Faragonda was introduced to new student, Aisha, who told about "Lord Darkar" who had kidnapped some of the Pixies and that she tried to free them unsuccessfully. Faragonda sends only Bloom and Stella to aid Aisha, since Tecna is needed at school and Floras powers were useless underground while Musas powers would be dangerous, as she demonstrated them. After successful rescue of the Pixies, Faragonda told them to remain at Alfea, fearing that their enemy, Darkar would follow them to Pixie Village. After attack to Red Fountain, Faragonda realized that Darkar was after four pieces of magical artifact known as Codex. She did not reveal much about them to the Winx, telling only that there is four pieces and that all of them were in three of Magix's schools (Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower) and Pixie Village. Later the Winx went to Earth, skipping glasses and entering Earth dimension without special permission, which made Faragonda worry about them and Griselda furious about their misbehaving. Later Faragonda had able to localize them and save them just in time from men who were about to abuse their magical powers. Faragonda soon sent the Winx and Mirta to Cloud Tower, so they can understand dark arts better, which could help them defeat Darkar. However, not only had they lost Cloud Towers Codex to the Trix, but their friendship was also a little more unstable after that. When Blooms powers turned darker and she was possessed by Darkar to steal Alfea's piece of Codex, Faragonda sent Winx to Wildlands. Meanwhile she remained in Alfea, gaining an information that Darkar had stolen last piece of Codex from Pixie Village. When the Winx returned, having gained their Charmix transformation and making their friendship strong again. They learned about the Codex and that Darkar was after Bloom but did not know exact reason why. When real Avalon appeared, the Winx realized that Bloom was in fake-Avalons classroom. Trying to warn Bloom about the danger, she was kidnapped by fake-Avalon and taken to Darkar's castle. Faragonda decided that they needed to defeat Darkar, if they wished to stop him. She first did not participate, but then she started to worry about the Winx and Specialists. In last battle Faragonda helps the Winx stop Darkar. She was able to stop Karborg with the aid of Griffin and Codatorta. She gave Codex replicas to Guardian Pixies and sent them to open the portal to Realix again, so the Winx could follow Darkar. Darkar was defeated and as his castle got destroyed, Faragonda and others fled. Season 3 In Season 3, Faragonda starts the year by speaking about Enchantix to third year students. She later reveals Valtor's identity to the Winx, explaining that he would have a particular interest in Bloom because of her heritage as the daughter of Marion and Oritel, who defeated Valtor, the "son" of the Ancestral Witches, when Domino was destroyed. Faragonda makes her first reference to the Company of Light, stating that she, Griffin, and Saladin worked together with Bloom's birth parents, who founded the Company, to fight the Ancestresses and Valtor. In the middle of the season Valtor took control of Cloud Tower and used a dark spell to control of the minds of the witches there and sent them to attack Alfea. During the battle at Alfea, a fierce fight occurred between Faragonda and Valtor. This fight ended with Faragonda being turned into a tree by Valtor. The Winx then traveled to Linphea to find a cure for her, and they learned that the tears of the Black Willow could heal her. After a fight with the Trix, during which Flora and her sister Miele nearly lost their lives, and Flora earned her Enchantix, the Winx were able to collect the tears of the Willow and heal Faragonda. Being restored, Faragonda learned that Omega portal in Andros was about to destroy both worlds. She told Aisha and others and gave them an permission to go stop it. When Tecna received her Enchantix by sealing herself into Omega and saving Andros, Faragonda knew that the Winx would take revenge on Valtor and grounded them so she wouldnt lose them too as Valtor was more powerful every moment. The Winx, however, went to Cloud Tower after all and Bloom was almost killed by Valtor, but then Faragonda, Saladin and freed Griffin stood against Valtor, while the Winx freed Bloom from ice and her fire spell too, which burned Valtor badly. After returning safely to Alfea, Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she could earn her Enchantix so she can face Valtor again. Bloom returned, but after hearing others found Tecna from Omega Dimension, she went there too and brought them all back to Alfea. Faragonda sent the Winx to get Water Stars from Golden Kingdom as they were opposite force to Dragon Fire, which gave Valtor his powers. After that, Valtor challenged Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into an battle, saying that if he would win all of Alfea's and Red Fountains spells would be his while if they would win, he would surrender all stolen spells back to their owners. Valtor however used illusion spell, causing Faragonda and others to see each other as Valtor. Meanwhile Valtor sneaked into Alfea, attempting to finally add its spells and scrolls to his collection. His attempt failed because of Bloom having ability to sense his Dragon Fire and due the strike of the Water Stars broke his illusion spell and Faragonda realized that it was just an set-up. Later Faragonda along with other fairies went to Valtor's latest victim world to find clues about his whereabouts. Though they did not find anything she was happy that Digit and other Pixies saw Valtor earlier in forest and defended Pixie Villages spells. After being laughed at and doubted by the Trix, furious Valtor released spell of the elements, sending fire to Alfea. Faragonda protected the students whole time after fire was gone due Valtor's defeat. Bloom could still sense Valtor's presence though, which made Faragonda troubled. Soon Valtor kidnapped Specialists in his final attempt to kill Bloom, but he got defeated himself. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In this movie, Faragonda is first seen teleporting to Hagen's castle in Hoggar to save the Winx Club. She is later seen when she is in her office telling Hagen that they may be a way to help Bloom save her parents and Domino. Faragonda also was in the battle against Mandragora and her insects. She used a powerful spell to send Mandragora back to Obsidian. Season 4 In this season Faragonda invites the Winx Club to teach at Alfea. She takes the Winx to the Hall of Enchantments telling them about other transformations like Believix and shows Bloom the portraits of all the villains of Magix which includes The Trix, the Ancestral Witches, Lord Darkar, and Valtor. After Ogrons attack on Alfea, Faragonda helps the Winx Club by telling them to go to the Tree of Life where they will find out where the last fairy of Earth is. After the Winx travel to Gardenia to find the fairy, Faragonda (with the help of Tecna) is able to communicate with the Winx from Alfea via webcam. Faragonda is then given the White Circle by Bloom so she could study it closer, but she later finds out she could not investigate the Circle. Faragonda helps the Winx and gives them advice throughout the season about how they can make humans believe in magic again. She also invites Roxy to attend Alfea, who at first declines but later changes her mind. As Morgana starts her attack on humans and Wizards of the Black Circle, Faragonda tells that the Winx needed Sophix and Lovix in order to fight them. Faragonda later appears in Gardenia at the Frutti Music Bar, where she enjoys the Winx's performance by dancing a little and tells Roxy that she can still enroll at Alfea which she happily accepts. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Faragonda is first seen welcoming all the new fairies and witches that would attend Cloud Tower and Alfea that year with a celebration. After Trix departure, Faragonda helps transformed fairies to regain their human form. L, sheater appears when she checks if the Winx are alright so she tells them to stay in Gardenia right after positive magic disappearance. Season 5 Faragonda first appearance of the season is in "The Lilo". She informs the Winx that after so many centuries, the Lilo will soon blossom again on earth. She also reveals that the Lilo must not fall in wrong hands and that it should be planted before the sunset. She later welcomes new students in Alfea, introducing Roxy and the Winx to them. When Griselda is grumpy about students misbehaving around Winx, Faragonda says "Yes, i missed them too." After this the Winx tell Faragonda about Tritannus and she then tells the Winx about the Sirenix, an ancient fairy power which havent been acquired for long time (possibly in 20 years or more) after Blooms older sister Daphne gained it. She tells Bloom to ask her about location of Sirenix Book, which tells them about Sirenix. As Winx find the book and gain Harmonix to help in their Quest of Sirenix, Faragonda warns them about Sirenix curse that Ancestral Witches placed upon transformation, that will take their magical powers permanently if they do not find three remaining Gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage to their Sirenix Boxes in one lunar cycle after starting the quest. After gaining all the gems, Faragonda sends the Winx to lake Roccaluce to find source of Sirenix, which they need to gain Sirenix. On Sora's Team When The Winx joined the team, Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin gained Gems and are able to contact the team in need of help. When visiting the ship, she makes sure that everyone is doin work and see what they do. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's Team Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Kind heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Wise characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Ionic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Masters Category:School staff Category:Italian characters